videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Card (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Like the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes that it is based on, Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission is a card-based fighting game. World Mission contains eleven sets of cards, from SDBH 1 to UVM 2, as well as every promotional set released during that period. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Sets */SDBH Set 1/ */SDBH Set 2/ */SDBH Set 3/ */SDBH Set 4/ */SDBH Set 5/ */SDBH Set 6/ */SDBH Set 7/ */SDBH Set 8/ */UVM1 Set 1/ */UVM2 Set 2/ */Promotion/ Characters *Goku (Teen) (Base, Great Ape) *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan (Berserk), Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, SSGSS, Ultra Instinct -Omen-, Ultra Instinct) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan (Kid) (Base, Great Ape) *Gohan (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Adult) (Base, Super Saiyan, Potential Unleashed) *Great Saiyaman *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan (Xeno) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (GT) *Goten (Xeno) *Pan *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, SSGSS, SSGSS (Evolved) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Black-Masked Saiyan *Trunks (Adult) (Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Future) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Rage) *Trunks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Bulma *Krillin (Teen) *Krillin *Piccolo *Nail *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Tien *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Yamcha (Reincarnation) *Mr. Satan *Mr. Satan (GT) *Videl *Pilaf Machine *Ninja Murasaki *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Raditz (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan 3) *Nappa (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Cui *Zarbon *Dodoria *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Guldo *Jeice *Burter *Frieza (1st Form, Riding Pod, Final Form) *Frieza (Resurrected) (1st Form, Final Form, Golden Frieza) *Golden Frieza *Frieza (Xeno) *Cooler (Final Form) *Golden Cooler *Android 13 *Super Android 13 *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Cell (Imperfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Cell (Xeno) (Perfect, Cell X) *Cell Jr. *Dabura *Dabura (Xeno) *Demon God Dabura (Xeno) *Bibidi *Babidi *Pui Pui *Spopovich *Yamu *Majin Buu *Majin Buu (Evil) *Kid Buu *Majin Buu (Xeno) *Dark Demon God Buu (Xeno) (Xeno Demon God Dabura Abs., Xeno Janemba Abs.) *Supreme Kai *Kibito Kai *Kibito *Supreme Kai of Time *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks (Adult) (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gohanks (Future) *Gohanks (Xeno) *Gotan *Vegito (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, SSGSS) *Vegito (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan Kaioken, Super Saiyan 3) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gogeta (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) *Gogeta (Xeno) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Tapion *Broly (Base, Legendary Super Saiyan, Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Dark Broly *Bio-Broly (Base, Giant) *Paragus *Paragus (Xeno) *Angol *Moah *Janemba (Base, Clone) *Janemba (Xeno) (Base, Evil Demon) *Pikkon *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4) *Masked Saiyan (Base, Great Ape) *Bardock (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Bojack (Base, Transformed) *Zangya *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Lord Slug (Base, Giant) *Lord Slug (Xeno) *Angila *Zeeun *Wings *Turles *Turles (Xeno) (Base, Rampaging) *Amond *Cacao *Rasin *Super 17 *Heles *Quitela *Beerus *Whis *Champa *Vados *Belmod *Geene *Towa *Dark Towa *Demon Goddess Towa *Mira (Base, Rampaging, Towa Absorbed) *Super Mira *Haru Haru *Shun Shun *General Bon *Psi Devilman *Great Devilman *Demon God Demigra *Gravy *Demon God Gravy *Putine *Demon Goddess Putine *Demon God Salsa *Demon God Shroom *Mechikabura *Dark-Masked King *Tarble *Botamo *Magetta *Frost (1st Form, Final Form) *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Hit *Kale (Base, Rampaging) *Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) *Kefla (Super Saiyan) *Ribrianne *Jiren (Base, Full Power) *Toppo *Dyspo *Anilaza *Ganos *Bergamo *Obuni *Katopesia *Great Priest *Zen-Oh *Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan Rosé) *Zamasu *Gowasu *Babarian *Zamasu (Fused) *Fu *Android 21 *Evil Saiyan Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Items Category:Dragon Ball Items